Heart to Heart
by kyuminparadise
Summary: Ketika Shinra, wanita istimewa bagi heechul, merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubungan percintaan mereka, dan keraguan semakin bertambah ketika Heechul memutuskan untuk mengikuti wajib militer. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka selanjutnya?


Shinra's POV

Drrrt..Drrrt, aku terkejut merasakan getaran ponselku. Ku lihat nama namjachinguku , Kim Heechul tertera di sana.

From : Heechul Oppa

Kalau kau masih menganggapku namjachingumu, temui aku di taman pusat kota

nanti malam.

To : Heechul Oppa

Bukankah kau yang sudah tidak menganggapku yeojachingumu? Huh -_-

From : Heechul Oppa

Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu! Shinra-ah temui aku, araseo?

To : Heechul Oppa

Ah ne, oppa ~

Kututup flip ponselku kasar. Aku mendesah sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Namjachinguku yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku setahun ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tak peduli bagaimana perasaannya denganku. Hubunganku dengannya akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak baik. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Profesinya sebagai seorang entertainer dan profesiku sebagai seorang mahasiswi membuat kami jarang memiliki waktu untuk bersama.

Aku memandang sekeliling taman kampus, melihat beberapa pasang mahasiswa yang tengah asyik mencurahkan kasih sayang mereka. Ah, mereka selalu saja membuatku iri. Dan kenapa aku harus memiliki namjachingu seorang ahjussi sibuk seperti Kim Heechul itu? Aish! Aku mecoba mengusir rasa bosanku dengan membuka akun twitterku. Kulihat timeline ramai dipenuhi dengan ELF yang membicarakan Kim Heechul yang akan pergi wajib militer. Hah, apa? Wajib Militer? Ah iya, kenapa aku jadi pikun seperti ini? Dia memang pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi sungguh aku terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan para ELF.

Heedictator oppa, secepat itukah kau pergi? Dan aku tidak pernah berharap tanggal 1 september akan tiba

1 September? Omona, ini tanggal berapa? Aku sangat terkejut melihat salah satu tweet itu. Segera kubuka flip ponselku dan tanggal 31 agustus tertera disana. Oh Tuhan, itu artinya tanggal 1 September itu besok! Entah kenapa seketika itu mataku memanas, dadaku terasa perih. Aku hanya terdiam, tak berekspresi. Ini semua salahku, aku hanya ABG yang terlalu labil hingga tak bisa membuat waktuku bersamanya lebih bermakna.

Semuanya berawal ketika aku merasa bahwa Heechul oppa tidak seperti namja lainnya. Ia cantik dan didepan fansnya ia suka bertingkah seperti yeoja. Bahkan ia suka mencium member lain padahal mereka sesama namja. Aku pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak sejantan Siwon oppa atau Donghae oppa. Awalnya aku berpikir ucapanku itu biasa saja, tapi ternyata...

**Flashback**

"Oppa, aku lelah menjalaninya denganmu! Kau ini, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti namja? Bagaimana bisa aku mau memiliki namjachingu sepertimu?" teriakku kesal.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo Shinra-ya. Semua yang aku lakukan itu hanya fan services, kau jangan menganggap semua itu serius." Heechul oppa menatapku tajam.

"Terserah kau saja oppa, aku muak jika kau terus bertingkah seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan ucapanku itu oppa!"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Kau mau aku menghentikan semuanya? Itu keperluan pekerjaan Shinra-ya. Kau tidak mau memahaminya?"

"Hah, itu semua urusanmu oppa, aku tidak peduli. Kau ini sama sekali tidak jantan, tidak seperti Siwon oppa atau Donghae oppa! Aku tak yakin bahwa kau adalah namja!" umpatku lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Flashback End

Rasanya aku sangat kejam saat mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu Heechul oppa pun tidak pernah menghubungiku. Aku berpikir bahwa ia marah padaku. Jelas saja, mana ada namja yang terima dimaki-maki seperti itu? Terkadang aku berpikir untuk menghubunginya dulu, tapi rasanya gengsiku lebih tinggi dari rasa bersalahku.

Setelah ada sms dari Heechul oppa tadi, pikiranku dipenuhi berbagai hal, kepalaku makin pening. Aku terus berpikir, apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti. Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya, dan aku ingin mengakhiri semua pertengkaran ini sebelum ia berangkat wajib militer.

Author POV

Hari mulai gelap. Dua manusia ini dipenuhi berbagai pikiran. Tidak hanya shinra, Heechul pun begitu. Dua manusia yang saling menyayangi tetapi selalu dikalahkan oleh rasa gengsi. Heechul pergi ke taman tempat mereka akan bertemu sekitar pukul 8. Walaupun ia tak menyebutkan pukul berapa mereka akan bertemu, tapi seharusnya Shinra tahu, karena sebelum terlibat pertengkaran, ia dan Shinra selalu pergi tanpa menyebutkan jam.

Sekarang Heechul sudah sampai di taman. Ia duduk di bangku dan mencoba untuk menunggu gadis yang sebenarnya sangat disayanginya itu. Mencoba mengusir kejenuhan dengan bermain twitter. Pukul 9, tepat satu jam ia menunggu, namun yeojachingunya itu belum datang. Ia masih mencoba menunggu hingga pukul 10, pukul 11, dan pukul 12. Heechul berdiri dari bangkunya, ia menyerah. Sepertinya Shinra memang tidak akan datang.

Heechul POV

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Shinra-ya? Sayang sekali, nyatanya aku sangat mencintaimu. Tadinya aku berharap kau adalah malaikatku, tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Ya, aku ini hanya namja yang bertingkah seperti yeoja, mana mungkin ia menyukaiku?" Heechul menggumam sendiri, mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya seorang diri.

Shinra POV

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menungguku hingga selarut ini? Begitu besarnyakah cintamu padaku? Tidakkah kau kecewa padaku? Aku menyia-nyiakanmu oppa." Seru Shinra dalam hati.

Author POV

Heechul hendak pergi, namun ia mendengar seperti suara isakan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun ia tak mendapati apapun. Ia mencoba menengok ke belakang. Ternyata ia melihat Shinra, melihat Shinra dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Shinra-ya apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menangis?" Heechul terkejut melihat Shinra ada di belakangnya.

Shinra tidak menjawab apapun, bahkan air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Ia rapuh, ia menyesal, ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia menyia-nyia kan pria sebaik namjachingunya ini.

"Kau menungguku oppa?" Shinra mencoba memulai pembicaraan sambil menangis.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku di taman yang dingin ini kalau tidak menunggumu. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak berniat datang, ya sudah." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit, mereka saling diam menatap satu sama lain. Shinra pun makin deras mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Shinra-ya, uljima, uljima. Aku tak peduli kau membenciku, tapi aku menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Kau mencintaiku oppa?

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau berubah oppa? Kau tidak lagi menghapus air mataku dan kau tidak memelukku lagi ketika aku menangis. Aku merindukan itu oppa."

Heechul langsung mendekati Shinra, mengahapus lembut air matanya, dan memeluknya erat. Lama, dalam dan hangat.

"Mianhae Shinra-ya, aku pikir jika aku melakukan itu, kau akan semakin jijik padaku."

Tangis Shinra yang tadinya mereda kembali deras setelah Heechul mengucapkan itu. Begitu jahatkah Shinra padanya?

"Mana mungkin oppa, peluk aku terus. Aku merasa nyaman dengan pelukanmu."

"Tentu saja, aku juga menginginkannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi Shinra-ya. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga oppa, kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan pergi besok?"

"Kupikir kau tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Awalnya aku menemuimu hanya sekedar untuk pamit dan meminta maaf. Aku tidak berani memintamu untuk menungguku."

"Oppa, mianhe, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku sudah sangat menyakitimu. Aku pikir aku memang wanita yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Seharusnya di luar sana kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Mana mungkin, kau yang terbaik untukku Shinra-ya. Saranghae."

Heechul mengangkat dagu Shinra, ia menatap mata Shinra sangat tajam. Ia pun mengecup bibir Shinra, lembut dan dalam. Lama sekali Heechul mengecup bibir Shinra, kecupan sayang, dan sama sekali tak ada nafsu disana. Suasana sangat hening, beku sebeku es.

"Ya oppa sampai kapan kita berciuman seperti ini?" Shinra mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku terlalu menghayati hehe."

"Tidak masalah oppa, aku menikmatinya kok." Ucap Shinra dengan tatapan genit.

"Berani kau ya sekarang haha!" Heechul mencubit hidung Shinra pelan.

"Ah seandainya malam-malam besok seindah ini." Shinra kembali memecah keheningan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf Shinra-ya, selama ini aku bukan pria idealmu. Aku memang belum bisa seperti Siwon atau Donghae. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku."

"Kalau kau bisa seperti mereka tentu aku sangat senang, tapi dengan menjadi Kim Heechul yang seperti ini aku senang kok. Sekarang kau pria idealku, tidak perlu seperti Siwon atau Donghae oppa."

"Haha, kenapa aku merasakan hal seindah ini saat besok aku harus pergi? Kenapa kau berubah dari nenek sihir jahat menjadi seorang angsa cantik yang baik hati?" ucap Heechul mengejek.

"Ya, kau mau bertengkar denganku lagi oppa?"

"Mianhae, aku kan cuma bercanda, kenapa kau serius sekali? Aku besok pergi, mungkin selama dua tahun kita akan sulit bertemu. Kalau kau bersedia, aku memintamu untuk menungguku."

"Kenapa ini terasa sangat menyedihkan? Huff, baiklah aku akan menunggumu. Ehm, sepertinya ada yang beda denganmu ya oppa?"

"Mwoya?"

"Kyaaaaaaa, kau botak oppa, bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Kau terlalu serius menatap wajah tampanku, kekeke."

"Kau tampan oppa. Ya..ya..ya, kau tampan hehe."

"Tentu saja, aku memang dilahirkan memiliki wajah tampan!" ucap Heechul bangga.

"Oppa kau harus kembali dengan sehat ya, aku berjanji akan selamanya menjadi angsa cantik dan baik hati untukmu oppa. Dan selama kau bertugas melayani masyarakat, kau jangan menggoda yeoja lain!"

"Aku tidak akan menggoda yeoja lain, tapi aku tidak janji kalau ternyata ada yeoja yang menggodaku."

"Berani seperti itu, awas saja kau oppa. Ah malam ini aku bahagia, kau sangat menyenangkan oppa."

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya?"

Heechul kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shinra, bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Ya ciuman kasih sayang itu kembali terjadi, keduanya menikmati hal itu sebelum mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Lepaskan bibirmu oppa. Kau harus berjanji kembali dengan keadaan baik, agar kita bisa berciuman seperti ini lagi, ara?"

"Alasan macam apa itu? Kau terlalu jujur Shinra-ah!"

"Aku tidak terlalu jujur oppa, hanya simple hehe."

"Terserah kau saja. Kau jangan pulang ya, temani aku tidur di apartemenku, jebal."

"Baiklah, lumayan aku pernah tidur dengan space big star sepertimu. Tapi awas ya oppa, kalau oppa berani macam-macam padaku!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu. Jujur saja aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan mana mungkin aku macam-macam dengan anak kecil sepertimu. Kau tidak akan bisa memuaskan hasratku Shinra-ya."

"Ya! Bicara apa kau oppa? Cabut kembali perkataanmu sebelum aku kembali berubah menjadi nenek sihir yang bisa mencekikmu kapan saja!"

"Hahahahaha, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau menginginkanku ya?" Heechul menggoda Shinra dengan senyumannya.

"Hah kau terlalu percaya diri oppa. Sudahlah, mari kita pulang, dan kau harus segera beristirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, dan kau harus baik-baik saja di perkampungan militer itu!"

"Ne halmoni. Haha kau seperti halmoniku, sungguh sangat cerewet."

"Mari kita pulang oppa."

Heechul dan Shinra memasuki mobil Heechul dan mereka menuju apartemen Heechul. Sepertinya malam ini menjadi malam terindah sekaligus malam perpisahan mereka berdua.

~0000000000000000~


End file.
